Lo que las miradas esconden
by Jassi Albarn
Summary: No es lo mismo una chica confesando sus sentimientos hacía un chico, que un chico a otro chico. No eres libre de expresar tu gusto y mucho menos decir a los cuatro vientos el amor que sientes por ese hombre. Ese era mi caso. Vivía con un continuo miedo al rechazo. Pero la vida me enseñaría mucho. Yo no lo esperaba. [Bertmarco Fanfic]


**Disclaimer: **_Shingeki No Kyojin - Attack on Titan (c), Hajime Isayama. _

_Secrets es creación de One Republic. _

**Advertencia:**

* Por ahora ninguna.

**Pareja: **BERTMARCO

_Bertholdt Hoover x Marco Bodt_

**Tema del fic (Youtube): **watch?v=9_81oVppU7M_  
_

**N/A:** Antes de actualizar mis fics en este fandom, que no avanzaron del primer capitulo por distracciones y cosas que ocurrieron, Dios. Decidí primero subir el primer capitulo de este fic. He de aclarar que mi OTP es Jeanmarco. Podría decir que esta es la primera parte de un fic Jeanmarco que haré cuando termine este. Podría ser la precuela de dicho fic(?)

En fin, muchas gracias a los que lean. De todo corazón espero que les guste y en verdad me gustaría volver a escribir, no soy la mejor desde luego pero me encanta.

* * *

_Desperté en sus brazos con una mirada llena de tristeza. Fue en ese momento en que me di cuenta… Tanta fue mi admiración, tanto creía estar enamorado de él… _

_¿Qué no pude ver la realidad?... Pero si soy honesto y sincero como siempre, no quiero alejarme de él. _

_Aunque tenga que aceptar que ni siquiera seré el primero en su vida, y mucho menos el segundo… _

_Solo seré alguien más. _

_Y no es que él me trate mal… todo lo contrario, él me trata tan bien que incluso he llegado a pensar que prefiero su indiferencia… _

_Y es algo que no tendré._

_._

_._

_._

_Jassi Albarn_ presenta:

**Lo que las miradas esconden**

.

.

_Prólogo_

_5 meses antes. _

-¿Marco no olvidas el dinero para el almuerzo, verdad?- la voz de un señor de edad avanzada fue escuchada por el moreno que se encontraba sentado en la mesa, hojeando un libro que ha estado leyendo, con un poco de dificultad por los miles y un deberes que les daban en el colegio. El chico levanto la mirada un poco, con una sonrisa gentil.

-Ya está en mi billetera, padre- le respondió.- en unos minutos salgo… -se mordió el labio y agarro su celular para verificar si no había algún mensaje de Eren.

-De seguro tu amigo ha tenido algún inconveniente. Pero es muy temprano aún.- le dijo con una suave sonrisa para tranquilizarlo.- ¿Te encanta ese libro no? –

-Eso espero.- suspiro, agarrando su taza de leche, y terminando por beber. De repente soltó una ligera risa, y con unos de sus dedos, se limpió la comisura.- creo que estoy enamorado de uno de los personajes-

-Según escuche la plática que tenías con Eren, Alaska es una chica linda.-

El pelinegro miro a su padre en silencio, para después asentir soltando una carcajada.

-No deberías estar escuchando las conversaciones ajenas, viejo- por un momento su mirada se dirigió a las hojas del libro abierto, acariciando la punta de la página con sus dedos.- Aunque ciertamente, lo es. Por algo tiene el interés de Pudge. Bueno tampoco es que he leído mucho.- confeso algo avergonzado, por la manera en la que habla del libro, como si lo hubiese leído por lo menos unas 10 veces, cuando realmente apenas lo comenzaba.

De repente se escuchó unos golpeteos en la puerta trasera. Inmediatamente Marco cierra el libro, y lo agarra con su mano derecha. Se acerca a su padre dándole un beso en la frente con cariño y limpiando su mejilla. Ya estaba a punto de pasarlo, y según el señor Bodt, seguiría creciendo.

- Ya te llenaste de harina- se rio mientras sus orbes miel veían su papá que le hacía la señal de la cruz.- ¿Te cuento mejor en la tarde, si? Cuando regrese de clases.- agarro su mano marcada con las arrugas y la sabiduría del tiempo y le dio un beso ahí también- te adoro, viejo. Bendición- sin decir más se dirigió a la puerta y Eren lo jaló hacía afuera, despidiéndose del señor con un grito desde afuera.

- Dios te bendiga.- fueron las palabras dichas con la sonrisa del señor Bodt, acercándose a la puerta y cerrándola. Observo el reloj, ya serían las sietes, por lo que tendría que abrir la "Panadería & Pastelería Bodt" de la familia.

-¿Y eso que tardaste, Eren?- pregunto con una mirada serena al de cabellos marrón oscuro. El susodicho se detuvo, resoplando.

-Reiner quería pelea conmigo. Pero me contuve, además Mikasa no me quería dejar ir- dijo con un tono de voz malhumorado. Marco no pudo evitar reír y colocar una mano en el hombro de este.

-Debes tener más paciencia, Eren.-

-¡Ya me lo has dicho bastantes veces, Marco!-exclamo.- no me malinterpretes, aprecio bastante que lo hagas.- se encogió de hombros. Apreciaba que el otro siempre le ayudara a controlar ¿Su intensidad?

Pero si era sincero, cualquiera podía estar tranquilo ante la presencia de Marco.

-Cambiando de tema, Eren. Adivina.-

-No estoy para adivinanzas.- le respondió de una vez Eren, siendo sincero.

-Lo sé.- rio un poco.- pues mi padre el otro día nos escuchó hablando acerca del libro que estábamos leyendo.-

-Aja…- Este levanto una ceja, no entendía a donde quería llegar Marco.

-Piensa que estoy enamorado de Alaska.- No pudo evitar reírse un poco, pero no a modo de burla.

Eren arrugó un poco el ceño y observo hacía el frente.

-Sabes Marco…- musito sin que su mirada dejará de estar fija en el horizonte. A medida que avanzaban, alumnos de su respectivo colegio pasaban al lado de ambos. Por eso Jaeger decidió hablar en un tono más bajo, solo para que escucharan ambos.-deberías decirle a tu Papá la verdad, si sabes a lo que me refiero.- Eren suspiro cuando siguió caminando pero Marco se detuvo, dejándolo atrás.

El chico de cómicas y encantadoras pecas en su rostro bajo la mirada. Saco ese tema para un divertida anécdota pero Eren le salió con su secreto. Levanto la mirada observando la espalda de Eren alejarse.

Odiaba mentir. Su madre estaría bien decepcionada de él, pero al menos era la único que sabía la verdad, subió la mirada al cielo, tomando una bocanada de aire y luego observo nuevamente al frente y corrió a gran velocidad para alcanzar a Eren.

-Lo haré en su debido tiempo.- le dijo pasando por su lado, sin dejar correr y repasándolo. Con la mano que sostenía el libro, levanto su brazo y lo agito- Eren te ganaré, llegaré primero.- grito con una amplia sonrisa.

-Tsk Marco, te alcanzaré, yo soy más rápido, lo sabes y lo sé.- sonrió con una sonrisa competitiva, corriendo detrás de Marco, mientras los transeúntes los observaban con miradas que iban desde curiosidad hasta desaprobación. Pero a ambos amigos no le importaban en lo absoluto.

Eren y Marco se encontraban a la par, justo entrando por la reja de la entrada del colegio. Ambos sonrieron y se observaron cuando más adelante estaba cierta peli marrón, caminando distraída, sabiendo que lo más seguro, se encontraba comiendo como siempre.

-¡Buenos días Sasha!- le dijeron al oído y la agarraron de los brazos haciéndola correr con ellos.

Ella movió sus labios, hablando con la boca llena y claro que lo interpretaron como un "Buenos días, chicos" y por la costumbre, esta corrió muy calmada, mientras pudiera comer, podía estar feliz y contenta.

Justo en ese momento Marco visualizo a un chico que leía y al mismo tiempo, con la mano izquierda hacía girar un balón de basquetbol en la puerta que estaba a punto de cruzar. Se llevó una ligera impresión cuando reconoció la portada de "Looking for Alaska" de John Green.

¡Justamente el mismo libro que tenía en su mano derecha desde que salió de casa! No pudo quitarle la mirada mientras corría y se acercaba más. ¿Cómo era posible que el capitán del equipo de basquetbol, también gustara de leer?... Eso lo hizo sonreír como un tonto.

Al parecer su mirada fue muy notoria porque el chico desvió un poco su concentración de la lectura y observo a Marco de reojo, justo cuando paso a su lado. Claro, Marco lo noto. Sus mejillas ardieron y observo hacía el frente. Su corazón se aceleró y se puso bastante nervioso.

Esto tampoco paso por desapercibido para Eren que también observo de reojo a Marco y luego al capitán del equipo. Sasha podía estar corriendo con ellos y estar en el medio de ambos pero Eren no perdía un solo detalle de lo que ocurría.

El otro dejo de girar el balón y se cerró el libro, dando unos pasos para también entrar. Él tiempo pareció marchar en cámara lenta cuando ocurrió todas aquellas acciones pero apenas puso un pie en el recinto escolar, lo que único que sus orbes percataron fue las tres espaldas de aquel trio de amigos subir por las escaleras sin dejar de correr.

Sintió una mano en su hombro izquierdo y una presencia imponente a su lado derecho.

-Ese chico siempre te observa, Berth.- fueron las palabras gruesas de rubio que tenía la mano apoyada en su hombro. Por otra parte, la rubia de menor estatura a su lado solo suspiro sin decir nada.

-Lo sé, me pregunto la razón siempre.- comento este con una mirada tranquila.

-Deberíamos entrar a clases.- la voz fría de la chica se hizo notar. Tanto Bertholdt como Reiner se miraron, suspirando y siguiendo a Annie.

Por otro lado, su corazón no dejaba de latir, sentándose en el medio de la primera fila de pupitres al lado de la ventana. Sasha en el puesto de adelante y Eren detrás de él.

El chico mantuvo una pequeña sonrisa, dejando reposar su propio libro en la madera y observando hacía la ventana. ¡Podía acercarse al Bertholdt y hablar del libro! Tenía una continua duda existencial de que podía hablarle al otro, pero hoy la vida le dio una oportunidad que no desaprovecharía.

- Ahora, abran todos, el libro en la página 394.- la voz del profesor Levi lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Un momento pero si apenas iban a ser las 7:00 y… suspiro guardando su preciado libro en su bulto y sacando el libro de biología, correspondiente a la clase que impartía el peculiar profesor. Volteó un poco hacía atrás notando que Eren estaba entusiasmado… aunque últimamente desde hace dos semanas, se preguntaba si lo entusiasmaba la materia o el profesor.

Sonrió, abriendo su cuaderno y comenzando a anotar lo que el profesor Levi copiaba. Escucho el regaño que dio a las tres personas que llegaban, realmente a tiempo… Pero, según el profesor, retrasados. Sus ojos no pudieron evitar mirar a Bertholdt Hoover

_Mi nombre es Marco Bodt. Tengo 15 años de edad, estudio y trabajo en el negocio de mi Papá, Daantje Bodt. Por eso ya tengo conocimiento de la cocina e incluso de un poco de repostería. Somos emigrantes de Bélgica. Tenemos una vida humilde y tranquila, no tengo ninguna queja, ya que tengo muy buenos amigos y hago lo posible para ayudar a mi familia. Tengo un buen rendimiento y me esmero por finalmente obtener una beca, y con eso quitarle un peso de encima a mi padre. Me llevo bien con mis compañeros de clases y con cualquier persona… solo existe un miedo que cada vez se vuelve más palpable:_

_Soy gay._

_Soy gay y no me da asco, no me siento inferior pero tengo miedo a que me hagan daño. El único que sabe de esto es Eren. Me acepta, por eso le aprecio tanto y admiro su determinación. Si algún día alguien se metiera conmigo, no tengo duda de que Eren me defendería. _

_Los últimos días he reflexionado, y ese miedo que mencione anteriormente, tarde o temprano llegaría. Principalmente porque llego esa etapa en la vida en la que me gusta alguien. No es una chica por supuesto, es un chico. No es fácil preparar o llegar a una manera para declararme, primero me gustaría conocerlo más. _

_Y realmente me gustarían muchas cosas._

_No es fácil para mí pensar en eso. No puedo llegar y escribirle una carta declarándome… ¿Y si se riega la verdad?_

_Incluso, primero debo decirle la verdad a mi papá… ¿Cómo lo tomará?_

_Somos muy católicos. La única razón por la que no me siento asqueroso de mi es porque Dios nos ama a todos. Mi madre me crio con esa mentalidad, y mi padre también. Por esa misma razón yo en ningún momento juzgaré a nadie, y por eso he aprendido a perdonar con sinceridad e incluso a pedir disculpas aunque sepa que no tenga la culpa. _

_Pero todos los seres humanos pensamos diferente. Y no puedo pretender que todos se acepten o piensen igual. Hay gente que causara dolor pero hay otros que sanaran tus heridas. _

_Mientras escuchaba el sonido del grafito contra la hoja y no perdía ni un solo detalle de lo que decía el profesor, anotando en las esquinas notas importantes que el solo decía con la sola explicación de su voz y sin anotar._

_Lo decidí, me arriesgaría. No sé cómo, ni la manera. Pero me atrevería. _

_Aparte, quiero darle amor a alguien. No fraternal. Amor de verdad, y lo intentaría con… al quien podría llamar, mi primer amor. Porque es la primera vez que me enamoro, y estoy seguro que si llego a conocerle, sabré que es el correcto. _

_Solo es cuestión, de intentarlo. _


End file.
